Ireland
Basics 3 physical operators will remain in the Republic of Ireland in the future: * Eircom (Meteor and''' eMobile) ' *'Vodafone (Ireland) *'''Hutchison 3 (= Three') ' O2 in Ireland was acquired by Hutchison Whampoa (Three) in May 2014 and previous O2 customers have been transfered to the Three brand in March 2015 while the networks haven't been fully merged yet. Vodafone is still market leader by subscribers, Three has improved its network because of the ongoing merger with O2 and is closing the gap on Vodafone. Eircom as smallest provider now, still offers a very good coverage and speed throughout the country under the Meteor and eMobile brands. Eircom was the first to offer LTE in 2013 on 800 and 1800 Mhz, Vodafone started shortly afterwards. Three started its LTE network on 1800 Mhz in 2014 but still has a more limited coverage in populated areas. LTE on prepaid is given out for free on Three and for a surcharge on Meteor and Vodafone. 'Vodafone ' Vodafone has the most subscribers in the country and a good coverage and speed on 2G, 3G and 4G Vodafone Coverage. Vodafone covers 90% with LTE in 2015, but 4G remains only available for prepaid on the Pay as you go RED plan. 'Availability and start-up' The pay-as-you-go SIM can be purchased at their stores (store locator) and other agents like Carphone Warehouse for free, but you have to make a top-up right away. Pay as you go ''' The prepaid SIMs all come with different monthly top-up "plans". *Red plan: unlimited domestic calls, unlimited domestic texts and 3 GB of data for 30 €. To buy, text RED to 50233 *Data plan: 3 GB of data within 30 days for 15 €. To buy add on, text DATA to 50233 If you don't subscribe to a package or overuse, data will billed with 0.99 € per day for 50 MB (only the days you use data), then 1 € per MB thereafter. '''Mobile Broadband Pay as you go Vodafone also sells data-only prepaid SIMs which are managed online where you can buy the following packages: *Broadband Daily: from 0.00h-23.59h of the day, max. 500 MB, 3 € *Broadband Weekly: for 7 days, max. 2 GB, 10 € *Broadband Monthly: for 30 days: max. 5 GB: 20 € Overuse or out of bundle use will be charged with 0.19 € per MB. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIMs and Micro-SIMs available. 'Internet settings' *APN: live.vodafone.com 'More information' *long TCP connections have a tendency of being dropped and ssh port seems to be blocked *Tethering: Allowed 'Hutchison 3 '(= Three) After the acquisition of O2 by Three, Hutchison merged the two brands in March 2015. This has been largely a re-branding exercise and the networks won't be fully united for the time being. Customers of both networks have been experiencing serious problems since the merger, and customers previously on O2 were particularily hit: see www.boards.ie . While old O2 customers don't have access to Three's 4G/LTE yet, previous Three customers don't have access to customers services of O2. Although national roaming has been opened between the two networks, no additional capacity was added. So the network is congested in areas where one of the two had no own coverage. A full merger of two networks requires Three to built new base stations at the old O2/Eircom site-sharing sites and all the associated back-haul capacity while they will also consolidate some of their existing sites. This will take time. 3G coverage can be very good in very isolated and remote areas due to the (now defunct) NBS government subsidy to help serve these areas, but this coverage is in 3G only on 2100 MHz which gives poor indoor coverage: Three Coverage Map. Three gives out 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz until 30/06/15 without a surcharge. After June 2015, Three has indicated that it may charge a surcharge. 'Availability and start-up' SIMs can be purchased online or store locator or at outlets like Carphone Warehouse. The prepaid SIMs are free, the prepaid Broadband SIMs are 5 €. Vouchers for top up are available in many stores nationwide. 'Prepaid SIM' The default pricing for data transfers is 1.01 € per MB. The SIM remains active while some kind of chargeable call or SMS (i.e. not part of any bundle or allowance) or a new top up is made every 6 months. *With any top up of at least €20, you get an "unlimited" data allowance (= 15 GB) for 30 days after the top up. This offer will be available until at least 30th January 2015 and may be extended further. You also get unlimited Irish mobile phone calls on weekends and an allowance of 3000 SMS to Irish numbers. *For €4.99 of your credit balance, you can buy an add-on of 500 MB data. The add-on is purchased via my3.three.ie and will be automatically applied every month if credit is available, unless you subsequently cancel it. Minimum top up amount is €10. 'Prepaid Broadband SIM' This SIM is data-only and is not always good-value, as the normal prepaid SIM is free and a €20 top up includes a data allowance of 15 GB (See above). The Prepaid Broadband SIM can be loaded with these bundles: Out of bundle is charged with 0.0203 € per MB. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIMs, Micro-SIMs and Nano-SIMs for Prepay. Standard and micro SIMs only for Prepay Broadband. 'More info' *Tethering: officially prohibited * "Unlimited" means 15GB Fair-usage-policy. If you exceed this, your data-speed may be throttled. *Broadband micro-SIM does not support Personal Hotspot on iPad (3 or 4.) *Skype may be filtered in some cases. Currently, it is free with the 3 mobile skype app on a compatible phone. *Three in Ireland offers "Three Like Home" on all prepay plans. This allows calls, text, and data to be used in the Three networks of UK, Italy, Austria, Denmark, and Sweden as they would while in Ireland. This service is also offered to bill-pay customers as an optional add-on. *APN: 3ireland.ie 'Meteor ('by Eircom')' Meteor is the mobile brand provided by Ireland's largest Telecom operator Eircom. Meteor has the third-largest market share and its parent Eircom has the advantage of owning a nationwide fibre backbone, enabling it to offer fast data speeds at a good coverage. Meteor Coverage Eircom was the first operator to commercially launch LTE/4G in Ireland in September 2013 and currently has the most widespread 4G network. 'Availability and start-up' Meteor offers its pay-as-you-go SIM card for free in its shops (see Meteor store locator) and other outlets like Carphone Warehouse. Minimum top-up is € 5. Top up vouchers are widely available nationwide. The 7.5 GB add-on for €10 is a very economic option for visitors requiring prepaid data in Ireland. For low data use, the minimum top up of €5 can be used for a 500 MB data add-on for the month. However those options do not include 4G. 4G is available on prepay, but the minimum cost is a € 20 top up per month bundle which also includes free calls or texts. 'Data feature packs' On your pay as you go SIM card, you can top up the following bundles: On their data-only SIM, these Mobile Broadband Passes can be added: 0.99 € per MB if you go over your allowance. Note that the Mobile Broadband Passes require a different data-only SIM card and can't be mixed with the other internet add-ons in the table above. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM and micro SIMs are available. 'Tethering' Supported at no additional charges. 'Internet settings' APN: data.mymeteor.ie 'More information' Skype and Viber work on Meteor. 'WIFI add-on' An interesting bonus with Meteor (and eMobile), is that they give free access to the nationwide network of WiFi hotspots operated by their parent company Eircom. These hotspots are located in many public locations throughout the country such as Dublin Airport, cafes, hotels etc. Most of these hotspots (Dublin Airport excepted) are paid access only.You can browse an interactive map of the hotspots on their website. There is no limit on the amount of data downloaded on Eircom WiFi, so it is a good way of saving your mobile data allowance when you need to do the odd large download. To register, text "wifi" to 50003. 'Tesco Mobile' Tesco Mobile is the MVNO of the leading cash&carry retailer in the country. It used to operate on O2 and has now been migrated to the Three network on 2G and 3G only. Unlike other Three networks, the regulator in Ireland requires that Three accepts MVNOs on its net. 'Availability and start-up' The SIM card can be bought at any Tesco outlet Tesco store locator in the country only for free. Top up vouchers can be found at Tesco, Payzone, Paypoint, Postpoint and other stores for 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 or 30 €. 'Pay as you go plans' The default pricing for data transfers is 0.02€ per MB.' '''Following bundle can be booked: These bundles don't renew themselves, you have to book them again after expiration. 'Pay as you go mobile broadband data SIM' This product line says it all: data-only at very attractive rates. The start up price for the SIM is 2.50 €. They offer two packages: *light: 3 GB in 90 days for 15 € *heavy: 15 GB in 30 days for 15 € (7.5 GB from 15 April 2015) These packages can only be booked when topped up after registration online on their website. 'SIM sizes' Standard, micro and nano SIM for the call, text and data SIM 'More info' *APN: tescomobile.liffeytelecom.com *Tesco service has suffered serious outages but things may change when moved to Three '''Lycamobile' The leading UK ethno provider started 2012 in Ireland on O2. It has been transfered to the Three network in 2015. So it has good coverage and speed in 2G and 3G only. Unlike other countries, Lycamobile is not the cheapest in Ireland. Availability and start-up As usual, their SIM card is free. It can be ordered online to be sent to an Irish postal address. Or you can buy it in a store or sales outlet, which you need to find first, as Lycamobile doesen't provide a list nor map. You can top up and need to do it right away by recharge vouchers sold at their shops or international credit card online. You can opt in a "saver plan" by texting "SAVE" to 2525. Free calls amongst Lycamobile customers. Default rate for data outside of package is €0.19/MB on the regular plan and €0.09/MB on the saver plan. Data feature packages Lycamobile sells 2 data packs: * 350 MB: 7 days, € 3.99, activation: *139*90350# * 1 GB: 30 days, € 9.99, activation: *139*91000# All packages auto-renew if there is enough credit. To stop, *190# at least one day before the old bundle expires. Lycamobile also has "national bundles" with "unlimited" data. But these are governed by a FUP which limits bandwidth beyond 1 GB per month. SIM sizes Standard, micro and nano SIM available More info * APN: data.lycamobile.ie * Username: lmie (that's lowercase L, not capital i) * Password: plus * Lycamobile is known to block tethering 'O2' (by Telefónica) After the acquisition of O2 by Hutchison Three the days of O2 have come to an end in Ireland. Existing customers of O2 have been migrated to the Three network. All O2 tariffs have been discontinued for new customers effective March 2015. Old, existing customers have grandfathering and can stay on the old O2 rates, but new customers will not be accepted anymore. Prepaid Plans They have 2 plans you can subscribe with included data: * Freedom Internet: for a 20 € top up, you get 7.5 GB per month, 350 domestic texts and 10 € uneaten credit. For activation text "Internet" to 50272 and wait for confirmation. * Freedom Anytime: for a 30 € top up, you get unlimited domestic calls and texts and 1 GB data per month. For activation text "Anytime" to 50272 and wait for confirmation. Default rate outside plans is €1 for usage of up to 50MB per day, usage over 50MB is charged at €1 per MB. If you are not on a prepaid plan, you can still buy data add ons: * 100 MB per week: 2.99 EUR. Activation code: 3NET * 200 MB per moth: 4.99 EUR. Activation code: 5NET * 1 GB per month: 9.99 EUR, Activation code: 10NET For activation, text code to 50231 Add-on will renew automatically, to stop text "CANCEL" to 50231, to check data usage text "USAGE" to 50231. Prepaid Mobile Broadband Their free data-only SIM can be loaded with these packages: Out of bundle usage and overuse is 0.02 € per MB. More info * APN: internet Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Vodafone